


El tiempo que más te amé

by MiniAlien_26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/pseuds/MiniAlien_26
Summary: Draco tiene un secreto, luego ya no fue tan secreto durante y después de la guerra, pero él quería seguir creyendo que aún era su secreto.  Su más preciado secreto estaba presente la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts con tardes que se pintaban en amarrillo, naranja, rosa, violeta y azul. También había sonrisas, unas letras grabadas en una de las rocas de la torre junto a tantas promesas, deseos, sueños bastante imposibles y calor, siempre hubo calor. Y por supuesto, no nos olvidemos de ojos verdes, siempre verdes y brillantes. Pero Draco decidió irse, rompiendo promesas y sin pensar en su corazón o en el corazón del otro, él creyó que era por el bien de todos. Y muchos meses mas tarde regresaba a ese lugar y Draco deberá aprender a sobrellevar las consecuencias de sus actos. Y a siempre escuchar las frases extrañas de las personas, como las de Albus Dumbledore, porque estas aún tenían poder y verdades incluso después de la muerte.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	El tiempo que más te amé

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primera historia Drarry/Harco en Ao3!Estoy nerviosa y emocionada por este fanfic, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerla y espero que esta emoción se mantenga así. Esta historia nació al escuchar una canción, se las recomiendo y es "50 meses tarde" de Alex Zeguer y Kurt. Y el titulo la tengo gracias a @ChicaLibroUvUr (búsquenla aquí en Ao3, tiene un montón de fanfics de distintos fandoms y son increíbles). espero les guste esta historia y algo que deben saber es que siempre suelo escribir finales felices.

Desde la torre de astronomía siempre podrías obtener las mejores vistas de Hogwarts, para Draco era como entrar en un sueño silencioso en el que solo observas, sientes, añoras y reflexionas. Era un escondite, para él lo era, pero para otros solo era un lugar para andarse besuqueando o para llorar en silencio, también era protección. Al final, y ahora que era un adulto, llegó a la conclusión de que para él ese lugar lo fue cada cosa mencionada con anterioridad. Si, fue un escondite en un principio hasta que comenzaron a penetrar el mural, y entonces fue el escondite de dos jovencitos. Así fue hasta que el característico silencio del lugar también se rompió y hubieron palabras, frases y después se añadieron las risas que acompañaban al viento helado de Escocia en su travesía. Después hubieron comidas, momentos de lectura, temporada de estrés por exámenes o tareas, y no olvidemos cuando comenzaron las citas. Hubo calidez en sus manos heladas y luego está calidez recorrió a sus brazos y hombros que habían cargado el peso de su familia sobre ellos. Luego todo esa cálida sensación se esparció a sus mejillas, su frente, sus oídos, su cuello y sus labios hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo. Y al final todo ese calor abrasador se esparció a todo su cuerpo y cada recóndito de su ser hasta llegar a su corazón. 

El corazón de Draco siempre había conocido la soledad desde que era un niño. Sus padres comenzaron a tratarlo como un adulto a muy temprana edad, siempre poniendo delante suyo sus deberes en vez de dejarlo ser eso, un niño. Se resignó en tener una vida solitaria y tratar de ser el mayor orgullo de sus padres, especialmente su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Eso lo llevó a alejar, a sus ojos, lo que podría haber sido su salvación a sus once años, también hizo que huyera de su norte a sus dieciséis y luego a su edad adulta. Draco ahora tiene veintitrés años recién cumplidos, pagando las consecuencias de alejarse de su bien y ahora la soledad sigue siendo su compañera. Aún sigue huyendo, ocultándose en otro lugar de distinto habla y raíces, pero ahora ha vuelto a ese lugar y llora. Llora todo lo que se reservó durante su juventud y en sus inicios de vida adulta. Llora la pérdida de su estricto padre, la sonrisa y los ojos amorosos de su madre, la risa de Pansy, su mejor amiga desde niños, el golpe en su hombro derecho de su otro amigo Blaise, el silencio comprensivo de Theo, su compañero de cuarto en Hogwarts. Y aunque mo duela tanto tambiñen extraña a los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle. Y sobre todo llora a gritos por ese chico que rompió su seguridad en ese lugar, la torre de astronomía, y eu terminó convirtiéndose en su único amor. 

Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas pálidas de Draco, frías, mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas de Escocia y sus rayos, cálidos, derramaban luz sobre la torre, _su_ torre. Un gimoteó escapó de su garganta cuando apartó su mirada de la puesta del sol y entonces las vio. Aún seguían allí, _sus_ iniciales. La marca de ellos dejada en el suelo del ventanal al oeste en señal de que si existieron y fueron reales. Acercó sus dedos pálidos, antes delicados y ahora llenos de cicatrices, sobre la superficie rota con aquellas letras. Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos grises al sentir la magia familiar, y ahora bastante vaga, en ellos. Era tan vago y casi inexistente aquella magia, poderoso pero tan viejo y antiguo, porque eso era, algo que existió en otro tiempo y época. Draco sorbió y se sentó en el ventanal con sus piernas colgando, su mano derecha aún sobre la piedra fría con las letras. La sensación vaga de aquella magia que fue tan familiar y cálida, como si también hubiera sido suya, ahora era tan extraña como fascinante. Sus ojos vieron al sol irse y a las estrellas aparecer junto a la brillante luna creciente en el manto oscuro sobre Hogwarts. El viento era frío a pesar de ser las últimas horas del 31 de Julio. A Draco le pareció irónico aquel dato, casi haciendolo reír de pesar y tristeza. 

Subió su vista hacia el manto oscuro, buscando las tantas constelaciones y estrellas, nombrándolas en sus nombres reales junto a los nombres que ellos mismo le asignaron por diversión. Draco sintió una sonrisa fantasmal en sus labios, porque así era, el recuerdo fantasmal de lo que era una sonrisa porque él ya no sabía cómo sonreír sin sentirlo forzado. Siguió pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre las letras grabadas en el suelo mientras murmuraba algunas palabras y frases como una canción triste. Las oraciones eran naturales, eran palabras que un par de personas con amor mutuo se dirían, pero eran por la forma en que eran dichas y el tono de desolación que las acompañaban como un coro que las hacían especiales. Los sonidos y tonos de un corazón roto estaban en cada una de ellas.   
  
一Los asesinos vuelven al lugar del acto一murmuró una voz suave y ambigua haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos mientras se limpiaba los restos de sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta de botones一Has vuelto aquí y dudo que sea para hacerme compañía en un día como este. 

一Primero, no he cometido ningún asesinato, no aún一gruñó Draco observando por sobre su hombro izquierdo一Y segundo, estoy considerando en escribir un libro titulado ‘Albus Dumbledore alguna vez dijo…’一ironizó haciendo reír al fantasma de Dumbledore joven y eso lo hizo sentir un poco menos triste a Draco一Estoy seguro que sería un éxito que me hará ganar muchos galeones, obviamente si lo escribo bajo un seudónimo porque no vaya ser que crean que un libro mío los vaya a _cruciar_. 

一¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tu sarcasmo es peculiar?

一Uy, si, me han dicho que mi sarcasmo hace que las personas se pongan _horny_ 一volvió a ironizar Draco en medio de una risa y Dumbledore se sentó a su lado aún riendo.

一Draco Malfoy utilizando una expresión tan _muggle_ 一habló Albus entre sus risas y Draco rodó nuevamente sus ojos sintiendo extraño que a su derecha estuviera su ex-director en su forma fantasma de joven en vez de un chico de dieciséis con lentes y cabello de cuervo一Me alegra existir para presenciarlo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. Luego de un rato comenzó a balancear sus piernas como cuando era un niño y aún sus piernas cortas no tocaban el suelo cuando se encontraba sentado en las grandes sillas de lujo de la mansión Malfoy. Suspiró cruzándose de brazos para apaciguar el frío de su cuerpo y la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar en él. 

Él no se habí visto volviendo a Escocia, a Hogwarts, y mucho menos después de que una silenciosa Pansy hubiera llegado personalmente a su mansión en Francia con un periodico del _El Profeta_. Draco no tuvo que leer aquella cosa para saber de qué trataba todo aquello. La mirada de los ojos verdes de Pansy, Blaise y Theo llegando minutos más tardes apurados hacia ellos con rostros serios junto a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, trayendo grandes botellas de whisky de fuego le habían dicho en palabras silenciosas lo que había en la portada. Y todo aquello fue suficiente para que su corazón se derrumbaran en un solo momento. 

Todas las esperanzas, los recuerdos de las promesas, el eco de risas de felicidad y su propio amor se habían destruido al ver la frase junto a aquella imagen. Pero él lo vio venir, Draco se había tardado, se había ido sin despedirse y ahora permanecerá todo lo que queda de su existencia lamentándose. Él lo aceptó todo con lágrimas en su rostro durante meses, con botellas de alcohol a su alrededor, silenciandose y permaneciendo envuelto en algunas ropas que tenía guardado en el viejo baúl de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Y todo eso cambió cuando llegó la carta oficial de su ex-profesora McGonagall y su inminente visita a su hogar. Luego de una carta, una charla, unas disculpas de ambas partes y una tarde de té, Draco comenzaría su preparación para convertirse en el nuevo director de Hogwarts.

一¿Fue así de doloroso para usted?一preguntó Draco sin referirse a nada en concreto y Albus le miró.

一¿Te refieres al asunto de conexión mágica con la escuela o al asunto de tu corazón?

Draco desvió su vista de aquellos ojos azules, ahora juveniles pero fríos al pertenecer a un fantasma, para tragar seco y sentirlo, era la permanente culpa. Se había olvidado por un momento de que se encontraba encerrado en Hogwarts desde hace dos meses por la vinculación mágica que tenía que desarollar con la escuela. En un principio no entendía de qué hablaba McGonagall ya que jamás había leído que los directores de Hogwarts unían su magia a la de la escuela, pero luego se dio un golpe mental porque era muy obvio hacer algo así. Era una prueba para saber si era digno de ser director y representar los ideales de los creadores de la misma. Luego de unas semanas Draco se sintió dichoso de verse siendo aceptado por la magia de la escuela y el sombrero seleccionador, se han hecho buenos amigos, para ejercer ese nuevo papel en su vida. 

Luego de eso, Draco había comenzado a hacer conversación con los fantasmas y con los elfos, estos viéndose muy halagados por ser escuchados por el nuevo futuro director. Y a ellos no pareció importarles que era Draco Malfoy con quien hablaban, un ex-mortifago y el culpable de haber creado caos en su hogar años atrás. Pero Draco quería hacerlo bien, quería demostrar lo mucho que había cambiado, lo mucho que lamentaba todo, lo mucho que quería disculparse y lo mucho que deseaba hacerse ver como una persona nueva. Una persona que al igual que los suyos merecían cosas buenas. 

一Aún sigo sin poder creer que usted me hubiera elegido y mucho más que tú junto a McGonagall hayan convencido a la junta y a Shacklebolt de dejarme tomar el cargo一murmuró Draco mirando al aspecto de lo que fue Albus en su juventud ahora en gris y blanco一Los respetan y son importantes para la comunidad mágica, lo entiendo pero soy un ex-mortifago, yo no merezco algo así. 

Draco alzó la manga de su camiseta negra del brazo izquierdo para mirar la marca tenebrosa ahora en líneas blanquecinas y plateadas. Desde que la guerra hubiera comenzado y los años a la caída del innombrable está a comenzado a ser acompañada por otras cicatrices ligeras junto a viejos arañazos. La odiaba, trató fuertemente de sacárselo de encima, pero solo puede conformarse con arañarlo cuando entraba en momentos de ansiedad y culpabilidad. 

一Jamás fuiste un mortifago, Draco, eras un niño y sufriste muchísimo más que la mayoría de los estudiantes de tu tiempo一murmuró Dumbledore con un suspiro suave y Draco bajó la manga para ocultar de su vista aquel recuerdo一Todos ustedes lucharon una guerra que no era suya, debieron ser niños, no soldados. 

一Irónico que lo diga el hombre que crió a un niño para el matadero一gruñó Draco enojado recordando las palabras de su padrino, Severus Snape, ya luego de segundos solo suspiro cansado一¿Crees que en otra vida no pasó nada de esto?

一Estoy seguro de eso一aseguró el fantasma y Draco se conformó con eso por el momento一En esa vida yo estaría felizmente comiendo bombones de limón en una casa de campo junto a _su_ compañía hiperactiva. 

一Y yo no hubiera esperado años para volver, y lo más seguro estuviera envuelto en los brazos de él, durmiendo o escuchándolo cantar de manera desastrosa一murmuró divertido Draco con el recuerdo de cómo el chico de cabello de cuervo había destruido _su_ canción一Los últimos hombres directores de Hogwarts siendo gays de almario y sufriendo en soledad por sus amores.

一Y no olvides que estoy muerto y soy un fantasma一agregó Dumbledore con diversión haciendo sonreír fugazmente a Draco一No sé, creo que de nosotros dos tú aún tienes la oportunidad. 

一No, ya esta tomado, y dentro de un tiempo será tomado de manera legal junto a la mágica一 murmuró el joven mago con voz rota mientras miraba al vacío bajo sus pies一Es tarde, él siguió adelante sin mi porque yo huí y jamás le dije el por qué.

一Si el universo y las estrellas declararon que debe ser entonces será一proclamó Dumbledore y Draco le miró con una sonrisa triste一Solo tenemos que estar pendiente de las cosas pequeñas. 

…

La mañana siguiente Draco se encontraba charlando con algunos elfos en las cocinas de Hogwarts mientras degustaba un nuevo postre de estos cuando sintió realmente por primera vez lo que conllevaba estar vinculado a una gran escuela mágica como Hogwarts. Dejó caer fuertemente contra la mesa el platito de porcelana y la mitad de su postre cuando en su mente apareció la imagen nublada de una persona que acababa de aparecerse a las orillas de la entrada oeste de Hogwarts. Sacudió su cabeza, comió rápidamente el delicioso postre, dándole halagos fugazes a los elfos por la dulce y aceptó el postre para que se una al menú del nuevo año escolar. Salió de las cocinas con andar rápido y aún con la vaga imagen en su mente a pesar de que minutos después ya se encontraba cerca de la entrada oeste. No tuvo que llegar al lugar para ver quién era la persona. 

Maldijo a todos sus ancestros al verse detenido de manera abrupta por la sorpresa de ver aquella chica, ahora mas adulta, allí delante suyo. Su cabello castaño estaba en un moño ordenado, traía ropa muy linda, muggle a su parecer, y Draco creía que sus facciones se habían cincelado a una más bonita. Pero lo importante aquí era saber que hacía Hermione Granger apareciendo en Hogwarts en aquellos momentos cruciales del futuro de su vida.

一¿Granger?一la mencionada le miró con sorpresa y desconfianza, incluso se alejó unos pasos de él por la sorpresa一¿Qué te trae a Hogwarts en el día de hoy?¿De casualidad sabes que no puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts?

Preguntó Draco incrédulo, nervioso y manteniéndose firme en su nuevo papel a pesar de que nadie del mundo mágico sabía que él sería el nuevo director de Hogwarts por sus acciones pasadas. Los del ministerio estaban esperando que terminara su enlace con la escuela para anunciarlo. Y ya ellos le advirtieron a Dumbledore y a McGonagall que no serán responsables de lo que esa noticia provocaría. 

Hermione lo observó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un momento para ver atentamente su abrigo rojo, para luego seguir viéndolo como si estuviera cerciorándose de que Draco no era un fantasma o una ilusión. Él quiso reír por la cara incrédula de Granger al verlo ahí, lo más seguro era que el trío dorado lo creían muerto o al otro lado del mundo. 

一¿Malfoy?¿Qué haces tú aquí?一habló Hermione en voz más firme y Draco se cruzó de brazos alzando ambas cejas一Creíamos que estabas en Francia, habían rumores de que el ministerio los había enviado a ti y a tu madre a su mansión francesa. 

Draco frunció el ceño y luego empezó a reír por lo que acababa de escuchar. Hermione solo le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente. Él solo rió por varios segundos hasta que solo sonrió de manera incómoda mientras rascaba la marca debajo de su abrigo. El abrigo no era suyo, él la robó hace varios años y jamás la devolvió. Draco se recompuso para decir las próximas palabras. 

一Si, veras, creo que deberías de dejar el profeta, porque no, no fuimos desterrados en Francia一Draco miró el piso de piedra con nerviosismo一Yo le insistí a mi madre que nos fuéramos a vivir allá ya que no quería causar más problemas a largo plazo一agarró el final de las mangas de su abrigo rojo para ocultar sus dedos temblorosos一No quería que una persona que significaba todo para mi tomara decisiones que lo perjudicaran, no por alguien como yo. 

Hermione suavizó su rostro y dejó su postura rígida, eso solo hizo que el mismo Draco se tranquilizara un poco. Ellos habían hablado unas pocas veces antes de que Draco se fuera, habían hecho las paces, pero no del todo y él luego se había ido sin dejar nada a su paso. Aunque jamás le contó a Granger sobre _aquello_ , era su más preciado secreto. Era lo que trataba de utilizar para invocar su patronus que practicaba con McGonagall. Según su ex-profesora era de vida o muerte que el director de Hogwarts supiera hacer un patronus corporeo y él aún no lo lograba. Y _aquello_ también eran los recuerdos que guardaba en su nuevo pensadero para pasar sus momentos de soledad. Los utilizaba para no olvidar su norte, para recordar que si hubo algo, que Draco estuvo antes que _ella_ , que fue importante y amado por alguien. 

一Si bueno, la verdad tampoco confío en _El Profeta_ , pero eso fue lo que me dijo Pansy一Draco rodó los ojos, su mejor amiga era una exagerada pero lo comprendía, ella sólo quería protegerlo一Nos hemos hecho amigas desde que la ayude con un asunto en el ministerio para su nuevo negocio de ropa. 

一Me comentó sobre eso, y gracias por ayudarla一habló con sinceridad sorprendiendo a la castaña一¿Vienes a ver a McGonagall?

一No, vengo a hablar con el nuevo director, es que el ministerio me comentó que la persona tenía ideas para la educación de los estudiantes一habló Hermione mirando por el lugar y Draco sonrió con suficiencia一¿Sabes quién es?

一Lo conozco一dijo con seguridad y seriedad fingida mientras por dentro se regocijaba, comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del director, ahora siendo _su_ oficina一¿Y donde dejaste a tu pandilla?一preguntó dubitativo pasando su mano derecha por su pecho y sobre la tela suave del abrigo, hace mucho que se perdió el olor de tierra húmeda y calabaza一La verdad llevo aquí encerrado desde Mayo y no sé nada de lo que a pasado en Gran Bretaña desde que me fuí. 

Hermione caminaba a su lado mirando todo el lugar como si caminara por primera vez por aquellos pasillos de piedra. _Lo más seguro era que ella no ha vuelto a Hogwarts desde la reconstrucción,_ pensó Draco. 

一Ron está visitando a su madre, hemos estado viviendo juntos desde hace año y medio en un apartamento cerca del ministerio一Draco sonrió sabiendo que esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano一Y Harry, él dijo algo de encontrar algo en Hogsmeade, viene conmigo, lo mas seguro se aparezca pronto por aquí. 

Draco se detuvo abruptamente en la esquina que lleva a las escaleras de la gárgola para llegar a la oficina, pero su mente solo repetía que Harry estaba cerca de Hogwarts y que iba aparecerse por allí en algún momento. Su corazón martilló fuerte en su pecho, como no lo había hecho desde hace años. Sus mejillas, que siempre han permanecido pálidas y frías desde hace un tiempo, se calentaron al pensar que vería a Harry. Aunque ya no era su Harry, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ya ellos no tenían dieciséis y diecisiete años. El Harry que vería no será el niño bajo de lentes, sonrisa linda y cabello de cuervo. Mucho menos aquel joven que siempre tenía ropa muggle más grande que su cuerpo.

Desvió su vista de los ojos inquisitivos de Hermione, cerró sus ojos para apartar las inminentes lágrimas y caminó rápidamente hacia la gárgola. Draco se detuvo delante de la estatua y no tuvo que decir ningún código, los directores no lo necesitaban pues por el enlace mágico era solo cuestión de reconocimiento. La gárgola junto a las escaleras comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba en movieminto de espiral. 

一Las damas primero一murmuró inclinando su cabeza y Hermione caminó hacia las escaleras, él la siguió一¿Te a dicho el ministerio algo sobre el nuevo director?

Hermione le miró extrañada mientras seguían subiendo con la gárgola, pero luego ella solo negó con la cabeza. Draco sonrió nuevamente cuando el movimiento se detuvo y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de madera. Está se abrió cuando Draco colocó en el hueco de la puerta el anillo que colgaba de su cadena de plata que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. No era el anillo de los Malfoy, este era de metal y con diseño de enredaderas que se entrelazan con una piedra roja en medio. La puerta sonó en reconocimiento y se abrió por si sola para que ambos entrarán, ellos caminaron dentro. Él saludo a su hermosa lechuza real, Merope, acariciando sus plumas blancas y grises haciendo que esta ululara feliz por el trato. 

一Tu eres el nuevo director一confirmó Hermione con sorpresa y Draco asintió sentándose en su silla detrás de su escritorio con Merope sobre su hombro derecho a pesar de su gran tamaño一¿Como?

一Dumbledore, siendo Dumbledore一habló Draco invitándola sentarse en una de los sofás y así lo hizo Granger一Estaba ahogándome en mi miseria cuando un día de la nada McGonagall apareció en Francia con la gran noticia. 

一Ahora tiene sentido de por qué el ministerio no a dicho nada al respecto一continuó Hermione en su realización一Oh por Merlin, la gente se volverá loca.

一Ni que me lo digas, yo aún sigo procesandolo一murmuró Draco ocultando su cadena dentro de su abrigo para mantenerla oculta一¿Preparada para una larga charla de mis ideas?¿O tienes algo que decir al respecto sobre yo Draco Malfoy, un ex-mortifago, como director de Hogwarts?

La castaña le miró otra vez extrañada, como si no comprendiera de qué hablaba y luego de segundos Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad. Eso hizo que Draco solo suspirara y le sonriera con nerviosismo, él no estaba preparado para ver como el ministerio le quitaba aquella oportunidad solo porque el trío dorado no querían verlo allí. 

一No soy de esas personas, Malfoy, trabajo en el ministerio pero no soy ellos一Hermione sacó una pequeña maleta marrón con correas para colocarla sobre la mesa de café y luego agrandarla a su tamaño normal con su varita一Ellos no estuvieron desde el inicio en la guerra, no saben por lo que pasaron las personas como tu y yo, éramos niños, nos obligaron a tomar el mando de algo que debieron hacer los adultos. 

Draco la observó con atención mientras ella sacaba libros, documentos, pergaminos, tinta y pluma. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero estaba seguro de sentirse muy abrumado y algo sorprendido de recibir aquella respuesta de Granger. Él le dijo cosas horribles y le hizo la vida imposible cuando estudiban en Hogwarts. Ya luego de un tiempo entendió lo mal que él estaba, y lo ayudaron a comprender muchas cosas sobre sus actitudes. Sonrió incómodo buscando entre sus tantos estantes los pergaminos y libros sobre las ideas aceleradas que tuvo sobre la futura educación de sus niños en todo aquel tiempo que a estado encerrado. Draco no podía creer que diría algo así en su vida. 

Él dejó sus cosas a un lado cuando agrandó la mesa de café, ya creía que necesitaría una mesa de tamaño real en su oficina. Hermione y él se sentaron de manera opuesta en el suelo sobre cojines extra cómodos con tazas de té y café a un lado junto a galletas, todo traído por los elfos. Draco comenzó lanzando sus ideas y Hermione las estudiaba en los libros, luego sugería en algunas y negaba en otras. Estuvieron así un rato, tomando apuntes y tachando otros tantos, con grandes libros abiertos en la mesa o en sus piernas. Draco escribió rápidamente algo que decía Granger cuando algo vibró dentro de su pecho, como si una cuerda fuera tocada y esta vibrara. Una sensación recorrió por su cuerpo haciendo que rompiera la punta de su pluma y que derramara un poco de tinta sobre su pergamino. Un patronus en forma de ciervo se apareció en su oficina, Hermione sonrió pero Draco solo miraba estupefacto hacia el ciervo. 

一 _Estoy cerca, dile al nuevo director que me gustaría unirme y si desea darme la clave para entrar a la oficina_ 一Draco aún en su sorpresa separó sus labios por todo lo que sentía en aquel instante, _era su nueva voz_ pensó一 _¡Traigo dulces!_

一¿Cual es la contraseña, Malfoy?一preguntó Hermione, el ciervo se acercó a un estupefacto Malfoy como si lo reconociera de toda la vida一¿Malfoy?¿Está todo bien?

Draco observó al ciervo y este se acercó un poco más hacia él. Brillante, azul, y siempre siendo más fuerte que la oscuridad, era por eso que él lo apodó Naos. Era una superestrella azul de la constelación de Puppis, es una de las más luminosas de la vía láctea como lo era el ciervo de Harry. Las estrellas azules son las más calientes y activas, más poderosas que su sol. Alzó su mano derecha de manera dubitativa hacia el ciervo, quien gustosamente se acercó para que tocara su rostro de brillo azul y chispas blancas. Jadeó por la calidez, era tan extraño como familiar, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido que era suyo. Luego de sonreír con lágrimas en sus ojos, Draco alejó su mano y desvió su rostro de los curiosos ojos marrones de Hermione. Naos chocó su nariz contra su cabellera rubia y él trató de ocultar la felicidad de saber que el patronus de Harry seguía reaccionando a él. 

一La contraseña es ‘estrella del Norte’一murmuró Draco y el ciervo desapareció por la puerta de madera一¿En que estábamos?

一¡No!一gritó Hermione con histeria y Draco temió por su vida al ver la furia en sus ojos marrones一No, Malfoy, por favor no hagas una tontería. 

一¿De qué hablas Hermione?

一Como no se me ocurrió antes, era demasiado obvio, tenía que ser tú一murmuró Hermione con un suspiro molesto mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro ahora de aspecto cansado一¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que costó? No hagas que cometa una locura, no te acerques y por favor no te interpongas. 

一Hermione, no te comprendo一 habló Draco con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

Se escucharon unos golpes y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta de madera. Draco miró a Hermione y ella solo le sonrió de manera triste moviendo su mano derecha como si estuviera diciéndole ‘luego’. Él solo asintió y con una mirada de disculpa hacia Hermione alzó su mano izquierda moviendo sus dedos para abrir la puerta en demostración de magia sin varita. El corazón de Draco se aceleró al punto de que su respiración desfallecía y sus manos temblaban sobre el desastre de la mesa, con un simple movimiento limpió el desastre de la tinta y los pergaminos.

一¡Hermione! He traído cerveza de mantequilla helada porque está haciendo un calor infernal afuera一la voz casi familair solo hizo que Draco mirara hacia la entrada con sorpresa y entonces aquellos ojos verdes cayeron sobre los suyos grises一¿Dra-Draco? 

Draco se colocó en pie alisando su abrigo rojo para hacer de algún modo mover su nerviosismo a otro lugar. Comenzó a mover sus manos de manera nerviosa, sus ojos picaban y sus mejillas estaban rojas, no sabía si era por la vergüenza, el nerviosismo, la culpa o por todo. Harry ya no era su Harry fue de las primeras cosas que Draco confirmó. También de las perimeras cosas observó Draco fue que el cabello de cuervo de Harry seguía siendo el mismo. Pero él sabía que las apariencias engañan, porque sabía aquel cabello era grueso pero muy suave al tacto. Luego vio que aún aquella viejas gafas siguen agrandando la belleza de los ojos verdes que portaba Harry, esmeraldas como los campos de Escocia. Y ahora tenía pómulos marcados y una barba, bastante sexy, que marcaba su mandíbula cuadrada. Sus labios seguían siendo rojos, el labio inferior más lleno que el labio superior. Su hombros eran más anchos y su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular, inclusoDraco veía que Harry había crecido algunos centímetros. 

Todo era tan diferente, tan distinto a lo que Draco había creído, pero aquello seguía allí. El sentimiento había reaparecido y seguía siendo el mismo, pero más poderoso, muchísimo más real. La cuerda en su pecho vibró nuevamente con más intensidad. Se tensaba, se estiraba y seguía vibrando con más intensidad mientras él seguía mirando los ojos verdes de Harry. 

一Harry一murmuró Draco inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro一He escuchado que buscas al director de Hogwarts一Harry solo parpadeó aún sorprendido一Déjame presentarme, me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy, soy el nuevo director. 


End file.
